


the common tongue of you loving me

by thor_odinson



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic), Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Nick can’t be bothered to tie his laces. But perhaps this paves the way for new opportunity.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	the common tongue of you loving me

“Nick,” warns Charlie. “Your laces. You’re going to trip at some point.”

Nick glances down at his shoes. It seems his shoelaces have come undone again. He shrugs with an, “It’s cool,” before he walks into the gaming store. 

Charlie sighs fondly, exasperatedly, before following him inside. 

In the store, Nick’s looking at new Nintendo games as Charlie approaches. 

“Looking at games I’m going to beat you at?” he asks teasingly. 

Nick chuckles. “Maybe so. How about more Mario Kart?” 

Charlie loops his arm with Nick’s, resting his head against his shoulder. “Sure, if you wanna be left in my dust.” 

Nick throws his head back, laughing. Charlie’s heart glows. 

“I like to think I’d be some kind of competition, darling.” Nick’s voice softens considerably as he turns to face Charlie.

Charlie doesn’t respond, instead looking up at Nick with childlike wonder. 

“What?” says Nick. 

“You’re just… beautiful,” he whispers. Before Nick can reply, he smirks. “And yet you still won’t tie your laces.”

Nick laughs, rolling his eyes. “Alright, alright. Here, put this back?” He hands Charlie the game he’d been holding before he kneels. 

Charlie sticks the game back on the display, making a mental note of which it is for Nick’s birthday present. 

Nick clears his throat. Charlie turns, looks down, and gasps. 

“Oh,” he says softly, stepping back in shock. 

Nick’s holding a ring box open in front of him, grinning. He takes a breath. “So uh. I wasn’t going to do this here. I was going to wait till we got home but honestly I just  _ can’t _ wait anymore. 

“Looking at you, being with you, spending time with you, brings me so, so much peace and warmth and happiness. I love everything about you. The way you beat me in Mario Kart every time, the way you keep nagging at me to tie my damn laces, the way you just looked at me then, as if I held every answer to every question in the world. I love you, Charlie Spring, and so I’m going to ask you right here in this store: will you marry me?” 

“Nick…” gasps Charlie. “I will marry you, my darling.” 

Nick grins as he goes to stand, and promptly trips on his untied laces, falling straight into Charlie’s arms. 

Charlie fights a laugh, but can’t hold it in as Nick straightens himself, a sheepish look on his face. Charlie gives him a look in response that clearly says ‘I told you so’. 

Nick shakes his head at him. “Yeah, okay, don’t look at me like that. I was being romantic. Now, gimme your hand.” 

Charlie rolls his eyes but obliges. Nick slides the ring on his finger, pulling him in for a hug. “I love you so much,” he whispers in Charlie’s ear. 

“I love you too, Nick.”

They spend an hour in the game store, walking around with their fingers intertwined. Charlie can’t help but keep glancing at his ring, and at Nick’s laces, his heart swelling with love. 

(He doesn’t let Nick leave the store until he’s done them up.) 


End file.
